1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face protector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved face protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If the ozone layer is destroyed even partially, UVR strikes the face directly. UVR can cause wrinkles, freckles, sunburn, or even destroy melanin.
There are many types of creams for UVR, but they are not effective or easy to use. UV rays can be blocked by wearing a hat. Hats, however, cannot protect completely from UVR because of the angle of the sun.
Numerous innovations for face protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,912 to Budmiger teaches a welder's mask that has a lens at least part of which is formed of an infrared filter, an ultraviolet filter, a polarizer, an analyzer, and an optoelectric element between the polarizer and analyzer. The optoelectric element may be a ceramic crystal or fluid crystal that is electrically energizable by means of automatic circuitry connected to an UV-sensitive photocell to rotate the polarization plane of light coming from the polarizer to the analyzer in order automatically to darken the lens when exposed to a welding flame or arc.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,974 to Olim teaches a face protector that comprises a flexible headband and a transparent flexible shield of sufficient size to protect the face of the wearer. The shield is sufficiently flexible and easily deformable so as to adapt to the shape of a user's head. Fastener means carried by the headband reusably and deftly attaching the band around the head of the wearer and also reusably and deftly attaching the headband to the shield. The fastener means on the headband are attached to lateral positions on the headband, and the fastener means on the shield are detachably suspended from the fastener means on the headband at these positions.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,419 to Russell teaches a face protector for shielding the face of the wearer while permitting observation and pivoting of the shield toward and away from the face comprising: an elongated flexible band of absorbant padding sized and adapted to, be fitted about the forehead; a first elongated flexible stiffening member attached therealong to a corresponding confronting portion of the band; a second elongated stiffening member having a length greater than the first stiffening member and pivotally attached to the first stiffening member at corresponding end portions of the stiffening members so that the stiffening members are spaced apart when the band is fitted about the head; a flexible transparent face shield with an integral anti-glare, anti-fog coating connected at a top portion thereof to the second stiffening member along its length whereby pivotal movement of the second stiffening member relative to the first stiffening member permits movement of the shield toward and away from the face; and, a void provided in one end portion of the second stiffening member for accepting the corresponding end portion of the first stiffening member, thereby limiting the pivoting movement of the second stiffening member relative to the first stiffening member and the shield toward the face.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,615 to Piszkin teaches an aerodynamically configured face-shield suitable for sports-helmets or other similar head protective gear, which is inexpensively die-cut and readily conforming to the frontal vertical-brim region of an existing visorless-helmet via special mounting elements. The vestigial low-profile mounting-elements are non-intrusive, and permanently install via double-face mounting-tape, as extruded-plastic strips having elongated-bifurcations which are manually swedged into corresponding die-cut attachment-slots at opposite lateral sides of the helmet brim. Thus attached, the special faceshield is held rigidly in position against physical forces such as are encountered during bicycling; yet, may be instantly avulsedly detached by the user merely pulling the faceshield away from the brim mount-strips. This unique mounting methodology virtually eliminates potentially injurious fasteners heretofore employed in faceshield hardware design; plus, it presents an aerodynamically superior conformation.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,463 to Schleger et al. teaches facial protective wear including a facial shield member having a substantially transparent portion for allowing visible light to pass to the wearer's eyes and a support coupled to the facial shield for supporting the facial shield on the wearer's head. The facial shield member further has a nose protective portion extending over and protecting substantially the wearer's entire nose from in front of and from above and preferably has side portions protecting the wearer's eyes in a direction from the sides of the wearer's head. The facial shield member transparent portion preferably substantially prevents ultraviolet solar radiation from reaching the wearer's eyes and facial features, such as the nose and cheeks, and also from reaching the eyes in a direction from the sides of the head. The facial protective wear also can be used to protect the wearer from the wind and from injury due to flying objects. Various embodiments are described, including embodiment that clip onto existing eyewear or headwear. The nose protective portion can be made integrally with the transparent shield portion or removable.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,749 to Banuchi teaches an antiphotoaging face mask including a pair of sunglasses comprising a front frame member and pair of temples extending therefrom. The antiphotoaging face mask includes a flexible plastic wrap secured to the pair of sunglasses, the wrap including a front portion that extends over the nose of the wearer, as well as lateral side portions to cover at least lateral aspects of the head of the wearer. The flexible plastic wrap includes a layer of transparent plastic material that blocks at least harmful UV rays.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for face protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.